


MS   教你如何捕捉乌克兰夜莺

by Antonsss



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonsss/pseuds/Antonsss
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko
Kudos: 2





	MS   教你如何捕捉乌克兰夜莺

1、成为队长。  
2、让关系亲密的好友帮他熟悉环境。一定会对小鸟狂吹队长。  
3、在小鸟为住处发愁时，展现自己的稳重可靠，邀请他去自己家住。  
4、提前准备好房间，一定要离得近。  
5、让屋子变得整洁，有条理，处处彰显一个成熟稳重男人的品味。  
6、经常和他说话，为了提高他的意大利语水平。  
7、纵容他靠近自己，并在他面前警告比利他们不要调侃他。这样，你就会收到一个甜度爆表的笑容和一双亮晶晶的满是崇拜眼睛。  
8、训练时，要尽情释放自己的魅力，无论是漂亮的身材还是英俊的面庞。  
9、将球护在脚下让他来抢，一定不能翻车，用健壮的身体挡住他，在他露出挫败又懊恼的神情时把球轻轻踢给他。  
10、在小鸟深夜敲门时，不要拒绝他，不要有轻浮的动作，展现出你的可靠。  
11、默许小鸟深夜敲开自己的房门，听他将在乌克兰的故事，告诉他自己年轻时的糗事，你将收获一个更加亲近你的小鸟。  
12、不要阻止他亲近别的Alpha，让他明白你与其他Alpha是不同的。  
13、只给他一个亲吻，让他思考你们两人之间Omega和Alpha的关系。  
13、任由他躲着你，但训练场上总会有身体和眼神接触，更衣室里要突然对上他偷看你的目光，收获一个惊慌失措，满脸通红的小鸟。  
14、这时候可以乘胜追击了。一个充满浪漫气氛的晚餐，举手投足间尽显意大利男人的魅力。  
15、最后，他就会任你摆布。  
保罗·马尔蒂尼整理。


End file.
